


阿卡姆里的真心话大冒险

by NowhereToGo



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Silly, Truth or Dare, kinda...I think it was funny
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereToGo/pseuds/NowhereToGo
Summary: 乔纳森被哈莉强迫着和其他人玩这个蠢爆了的游戏，帕梅拉却趁大冒险的机会让他去和贝恩做一些……一些他可能会过于沉迷的事情。
Relationships: Bane/Jonathan Crane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	阿卡姆里的真心话大冒险

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth or Dare in Arkham](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488625) by [Esteicy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy). 



> 原作notes：  
> 还记得在HQ show上乔纳森和贝恩的小互动吗？那足以让我厨死他们了，我越想不同作品里的他们就感到越爱，所以打算为这特别的一对写点啥。  
> 灵感来自Tumblr！反正……别期待啥严肃正剧，这只是篇HQ show的衍生文，所以它应该蛮蠢，还会有点小错误啥的。  
> 好了，现在快往下看吧！

阿卡姆中的闲暇时光总是难以打发，许多东西都被禁止近他们的身，特别是考虑到他们中的一些擅长把最常见的物品变成武器和危险品，毕竟上一起事故的发生仅仅是因为谜语人吃了一个苹果。  
所以，尽管乔纳森真的有感到超级无聊，但至少他良好的表现给了他可以借阅一些好书的好处……唯一要求是书籍不能是化学相关，但他还是找到了一些不错的恐怖故事来消遣在庭院中放风的时光。直到有人把书从他手里抽走。  
“嘿！”稻草人惊呼，并准备好了大声呵斥敢打扰他的人的准备，却只看到了哈莉的笑脸，“噢……是你，你在盘算些啥？”他交叉双臂在面罩下皱起眉，活像一位对小妹妹生气的哥哥。  
“嘿乔尼小男孩！想和我还有伙计们玩个游戏吗？”她开心地问，这让他无奈地叹了口气。  
“我得告诉你多少次我对你那些游戏没兴趣你才……”  
“哦，拜托～？这个游戏超级好玩的，快说‘好的’！”她一边乞求一边把书藏在自己背后。  
“哈莉！”他一边把双拳撑在腰边一边抱怨，“那么你到底在玩 _啥_ ？”  
“真心话大冒险！”她激动地张开双臂。  
“……把我的书还我。”他说，试着把书从她的手里抢回来。  
“哦得了吧克莱恩，除非你答应否则她不会善罢甘休的，就来玩一把！”艾薇从她的地盘大喊。  
“我能告诉你她说得对。”谜语人也在一旁煽风点火，“来玩一小把。然后你就可以继续去读你那些什么八卦杂志了。”  
“那不是杂志。”他翻了个白眼，他们总是这样步步紧逼，哈莉从来不会同意接受一个拒绝作为回答……所以他只能放弃抵抗然后去那个女孩们的坏蛋小团队玩些小屁孩的游戏。  
哈莉满意地对所有被她强迫着来参加游戏的人点点头并宣布自己是第一个玩家，游戏就此开始。乔纳森全程抱着双臂一言不发，听着他们的真心话（其中有一些真的是非常违法的行为）或者看着他的狱友们被迫去完成一些既尴尬又愚蠢的挑战。  
“好啦，乔，真心话还是大冒险？”哈莉笑容灿烂地问。  
这位博士用一种无聊的表情看着所有人，叹了一口气。看样子他难逃此劫了。  
“大冒险。”他更愿意通过这么做让自己的秘密得以保留。还真是多谢了啊。  
“太棒了！让我们想想……”她开始思考该命令他去做什么，但她亲爱的植物朋友先她一步开口了。  
“去在贝恩的大腿上坐五分钟。”艾薇给了他一个得意的微笑的同时他眼睛瞪得大大的看着她，目光中似有恐惧。  
“什么？没门，我不……”他想拒绝但马上就被打断。  
“你知道规则，克莱恩。”哈维明确表示喜欢这个主意。  
“是的！我们得尊重它们，你也不会例外！”爱德华轻笑着喊。  
“啊！我不会坚持过五秒的！他不会允许我这么做的！如果他发疯了该怎么办？”他仍抱怨着不肯动。  
“哦别这么戏剧化，他最多只会轻轻打你屁股。”帕梅拉并不想忍住笑，“你会没事的。”  
几分钟的无用争论后他终于放弃了，站起身，向贝恩正坐着思考自己事情的那地儿走去。乔最后一次回望了那群他被迫与他们分享地盘的疯子，最终咽了口口水坐在了那个男人的腿上。  
“你……在干啥？”他听起来很疑惑，可能还有点生气。  
“真心话大冒险。”他喃喃，因为那足够解释一切了，这儿的每个人都了解哈莉。  
“所以大冒险的内容是什么？”他微微歪头，好奇地问。  
“在你大腿上坐五分钟……或者向帕梅拉说的那样被你踹屁股，但如果你不这么做的话我将不胜感激。”  
片刻的宁静后，更健壮的那个男人点点头，然后重新放松了下来。  
“好吧，我允许了，但算你欠我一次。”他听起来饶有兴味地说。  
“……成交。”乔纳森接受了，感觉自己的脸在发烫，感谢上帝他现在还带着面罩。  
他也尝试着放松下来，靠上贝恩的胸膛闭上眼。他的身躯非常……温暖，而且这个位置真的很舒服，如果放在其他情况下他甚至可能会睡着。他非常努力不让自己的微笑太过明显。  
他的一部分知道那个有毒的女人让他这么做并不是因为想看贝恩伤害他。她这么做是因为她知道他已经怪诞而疯狂地迷恋了他好几个月……天啊，这事之后她肯定会不会再放过他的。  
“ _自控，乔纳森_ 。”他的想法让自己深感尴尬，但是公平地来说，被困在这个位置真的无法让他解决自己升起的性欲！而且有时他看着贝恩训练的时候就确实会感到非常饥渴了。  
一会儿之后他感觉到贝恩碰了碰他的肩膀，这让他立刻抬起头去看他同样藏在面具后的脸。  
“我觉得你的五分钟可能已经过了。”他的声音听起来无比平静。  
“好的……”乔纳森点点头，动作非常缓慢地离开他的大腿，“谢谢你。”  
“不用谢。”  
他返回了那个游戏小组俯视着他们，他的脸仍然很烫但面罩完美地掩盖了一切，所以那并不要紧。  
“好了，我完成了！别在来烦我了。”他说着拿回了自己的书。  
“喔但是……”哈莉想抗议些什么，但他轻轻地把一根手指压在了她的嘴唇上。  
“一个字也别说。你要求的我都做到了。”稻草人转头，快步走开。但在此之前，他看到了艾薇冲他微笑。  
“不用谢。”她低语，而他用一声愤怒的低吼作为对她的回答。  
但是他必须承认……那感觉真的很棒……该死的，他晚上又得再次心神不宁了。  
但他所不知道的是，贝恩也确实很享受那短短的几分钟让他瘦削的身躯坐在他的身上，以至于他不得不抵抗自己搂住他的腰让他再在那待一会……稻草人的身上确实有可爱之处，就像它听起来那样讽刺……也许下一次，他也可以加入哈莉的愚蠢游戏。  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 原作notes：  
> 我知道summary看起来这篇里面会让他们打个啵，抱歉哈xD 我可能会写更多这对的文，他们真的巨可爱  
> 如果你喜欢的话评论一下或者点颗心心（kudos）都大欢迎！这是我写文的动力呀！  
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
